The present invention relates to a valve device having a pressure port connected to a pump; a first user port which is in communication with a pressure accumulator and a first user component and connectible with the pressure port through a throttle and a check valve; a second user port which is connectible with the pressure port through a by-pass valve, the by-pass valve having a by-pass piston whose effective surface adapted to be subjected to pressure in the opening direction connects with the pressure port and whose effective surface adapted to be subjected to pressure in the closing direction and extending into a control chamber connects with the pressure port through a throttle and an accumulator-pressure-responsive pilot valve when the accumulator pressure is below a predetermined limit, and connects with a return line when the accumulator pressure has reached the predetermined limit; and a third user port to which a third user component is connected with hold positions between two limit positions, the third user port being connectible with the pressure port through a line adapted to be shut off by a control valve whose valve passageway is open when the third user component demands fluid.
A valve device of this type is fully disclosed in the copending application of L. Budecker, Ser. No. 060,946, filed July 26, 1979, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference.